Lady Knight Sakura
by Darkizme
Summary: .&DROPED&. -A NEW VERSION WILL BE POST SOON- Lady Sakura is a knight and she is going to protect Princess Tomoyo all the way to England for her marriage.Their train of noble did meet with the Prince of China who is also going to England. What will happen
1. Prologue

Lady Knight Sakura

Author's Note: Since not much people is reading the other story I might set it aside for while until I feel like continuing the story. So I'm sorry to those who like that story. Hope you'll like this story! Happy Reading.

#……# - this means I'm talking

* * *

Prologue

When Lady Sakura Kinomoto of Tomoeda was 4 years old, she and her family except for her brother, Touya Kinomoto of Tomoeda ( he stay at Japan for knighthood training) went to England as Japan's ambassador for Princess Tomoyo Daidouji of Japan. They are there on the be-half of Japan and represent the King and Queen of Japan for the marriage of the princess. # in this story Tomoyo is 4 years older than Sakura and Touya is 6 years older than Sakura. #

While Sakura's family was there, they mind as will learn the ways of the England people. So one day a mage was just teaching Sakura the secret of the book call The Clow, but Sakura found that the book is not a reading book but inside it contain cards that represent different things. In the middle of the teaching, someone bang on the door and turn out to be Sakura's mother Lady Nadeshiko Kinomoto of Tomoeda and they heard battle sound behind her.

Even though her face is white with fear holding a bow and a quiver full of arrow at her back, her mother speak in a calm, musical voice, "The star kingdom is attacking."

The mage quickly pick up Sakura with one arm and the Clow book in the other. The mage and her mother ran but the Star worriers are behind them and they shock the mage down from behind. Sakura craw out from under the mage and saw the mage dead and start crying. Nadeshiko bend down and told Sakura to get up and run with her. They seem to be running for a long time and now they hit a dead-end and the enemy is behind them. Nadeshiko hand the book to Sakura and push Sakura behind her. She set her bow and shot down as much as soldiers as she could. After a while the enemy start to advance with their shield, blocking most of the arrows and one of the enemy cut Nadeshiko in the arm, making her drop her bow. Then Sakura feel her mother's blood splash on her. She looks up and saw her mother got hurt. She starts to cry and without knowing it her tear land on the book and the book start to grow. The grow was so bright, it make the enemy fall back and then out of nowhere two creatures appeared, one it's are winged lion and the other one is are winged white-hair angle. Sakura Know what they're called the lion one is called Cerberus and the angle is called Yue. They use their magic to beat the enemies away.

After the Star worriers are gone the King of England invited them into his circle for thanking them for protecting The Clow book. For some strange reason Cerberus and Yue kept following Sakura around, so she asks the king, but it was the prince who answered her.

"They are your Guardians now." said Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa of England, who too have two creature that looks like Cerberus and Yue standing behind him, " like the two that is standing behind me, there names are Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon."

"But I though they were the Guardian of Clow?"

"They still are, but the legend said that they will only be awaking by the truth master or in your case mistress. So now they're your guardian."

The conversation went on, they talk about magic and other staff……..

Eight years have pass since Sakura started her magic and knighthood training and also since she left Japan, now Sakura is are beautiful 12 year old younger lady and have just finished knighthood and sorceress training. Sakura and her family are going home since the king has sign the contract for the marriage for Princess Tomoyo. They wish each other fell-well and the Tomoeda set off to the journey home……

* * *

Well that's all for now

The next chapter will be the real beginning of the story

Don't forget to revvvviiiiiiieeeeew.

Shina


	2. The Journey Begins

**Lady Knight Sakura**

Sorry for not updating for so long….I has been very busy with my school work….. I can't believe it. When I reread the first chapter… I made Nadeshiko died in the beginning without knowing it. :'(

**Disclaimer:** oh my….I forgot to put this on the 1st chapter….I don't own CCS. I repeat I don't own CCS. They belong to CLAMP

#- this means I'm talking.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Journey Begins 

"I'm so sorry your mother died," said Crow Princess Tomoyo Daidouji of Japan, who is packing with Sakura.

"Thank-you, Princess, but don't be sorry about It." said Sakura, who is helping the princess packing.

"I told you to call me Tomoyo when we're alone," scolded the princess.

"But, princess,"

"Said it….. I command you to"

"Yes, prin…..To….Tomoyo"

"There it isn't so hard"…….

A year has passed since Sakura and her father got back, if anyone who doesn't know that they're from Japan will think they're foreign. Duke Fujitaka Kinomoto of Tomoeda told the king and queen that the contract have been signed and told them about the prince. After a years preparation they finally have gotten ready to depart.

There was a knock from the door and Sakura went to open it. A maid came in and she bow immediately went she saw Sakura opened the door.

"You may rise." said Tomoyo

"Thank-you, your highness," she got up and hand the princess some clothes and said, "Your majesty told me to tell you to wear these clothes when you get to England. Its base on the design on Lady Sakura's clothes she got when she's at England."

She bow again and left the room.

………………………………...

The next day, a train party lave the palace, handing to the sea-port. Where they are going to sail for first half of the journey and finish the journey by riding……… They went to the harbour and boarded the royal ship.

They have been on the ship for three days and the princess is getting bore, 'cause there is nothing to do except for eat and sleep. On the fourth day of the journey around dawn, there is a horn call. Sakura, who was still asleep, woke-up immediate, jump into her armour, grab her magic key and her spy glass. Then she run up deck to see what was the horn call for with her guardians at her heel. When she got there, she saw her brother is already there so she went up to him and ask, "When is going on?"

"There is a pirate ship up a head and is looks like they're coming our way."

"What do they want?"

"Don't know, but I know they're up to no good. Look, can you stay here and keep on watching the ship, 'cause I need to inform the king what is going on"

Without waiting for an answer, Touya Kinomoto of Tomoeda ran inside the ship.

"I wonder what they want with us." said Sakura to no one in particular, but her guardian Kero (Cerberus) answer, "Maybe they want out food."

"KERO, you are the only one who thinks food is the most important thing in the world."

"Just kidding, I meant to say money."

"Now that makes more sense."

Before they could speak anymore, a bomb landed right beside them into the water (just 1mm away from the ship). Water splash everywhere, everyone who was on deck was soaking wet, but is a good thing that most of the people there is soldiers in armour, but the other are servants. After the splash, every royal soldier went to their positions around the ship to get ready to fight when the enemies are within range of their fighting positions. More bombs came after the first one.

Touya ran back and yell to the soldiers, "Everyone the King said fire at will!"

Sakura was about to said don't fire, the enemy ship has a shield, but too late they already fire the cannon…… before the cannon even got close to the ship is bounce right back. Sakura quickly put up a shield, but was a little too late the cannon hit the side of the ship, just few meters above the water. Now Sakura is trying to break the shield with her magic so their soldiers could attack.

"There seem to be a prisoner on that ship." said Touya to no-one in particular. (He has the six senses)

"I'll go see if she's with the enemy or not." said Sakura who is getting on Kero.

"But…"

"Besides I need to get close to break the shield."

She fly off on Kero's back and Yue follow close behind. When she is close enough, she blasted the shield with full might. They heard a loud crack and Kero and Yue quickly blasted the crack with their powerful blasts. With only seconds after the shield gone, both sides fire their cannons but to the enemy's surprise their cannon bounce right back….

Meanwhile Sakura quietly went to the side of the ship and went into the ship from the side window. She begin to use her magic to sense around for the prisoner but the magic on this ship is making it a little hard for her to find the prisoner. She walks around but kept to the shadow. Then she found a door at the end of the ship, the door was lock with a lot of different kinds of lock spells. While Sakura is thinking of a way to open the door without hurting the people inside (or she think there is people inside)…… BOOM! The ship was hit by cannons and water is starting to come in. The cannon must have also hit the other side of the room because Sakura heard a loud scream from the inside of the room and water is coming out the room but could get pass the barrier. So the water is trap in and is filling up the room.

"HELP!"

* * *

Well that is for now. Have to work on the other story. Hope you like this chapter

Stay tuned!

Lub,

Shina


End file.
